Lecciones de vida
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Serie de One-Shots ArgxFem!Chi.


Bueeeenas, aquí llego yo homenajeando a esta pareja súper hermosa. Dedicado a mi partner Mary con su Tincho precioso 3  
-

Sus pasos eran bastante lentos en comparación a la velocidad con que se movían los del cúmulo de gente a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellos de camino a su trabajo o recién comenzando su período de colación, otros simplemente realizando trámites o vitrineando los diversos locales y puestos. Sus ojos se movieron con curiosidad en dirección a un hombre a un costado de la ancha vereda, con una pequeñita mesa y gente rodeándole. Se acercó y logró distinguir las grandes letras en color negro que formaban la palabra "BROMAS".  
Una sonrisita maliciosa surcó sus labios, sabía que en algún momento sería capaz de utilizar alguna de ellas.

- ¿Cuánto sale el chicle?

- $500 mi niña, llévelo nomás, todos caen con ese

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón una moneda de quinientos pesos, cuando la encontró le pagó al hombre mientras tomaba uno de los chicles.

- Ya, gracias

- Gracias a ti pues

Sonrió ligeramente por última vez y volvió a retomar su caminata, observando el chicle bastante convencida. La envoltura, todo era igual a uno original. Para cuando levantó la vista ya se encontraba frente al palacio de la Moneda.  
De un segundo a otro el chicle había desaparecido de sus manos, devolvió la vista hacia el responsable y entornó los ojos con cansancio.

- Che Javi, no sabía que te gustaba este sabor –Comenta el rubio, analizando el color de la envoltura del chicle, como si fuese un detective. Por detrás de él se encontraba su jefa a la cual saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de que esta se adelantara primero para entrar al Palacio.

- Devuelvemelos weon –Frunce el ceño como ya era tan típico en ella al encontrarse con él.

-¿Sabés? De la nada me dieron ganas de masticar chicle

- No, no querí comer chicle, devuélvelos por la mierda oh

El reloj de pulsera que llevaba el argentino comenzó a sonar, seguramente era la alarma del aparato.

- Que sí, ya va a empezar la reunión Javi, vamos ¿Dale? –Le extiende la mano.

La chilena simplemente se limita a observar su mano extendida y a pasar de ella, encaminándose primero a la Moneda, siendo seguida de cerca por el argentino. Entraron sin más a la sala designada para la reunión, adentro se encontraban ambos jefes charlando de manera amena, ambos se voltearon a mirarles y cada uno tomó asiento al lado del presidente que le correspondía.  
Piñera se acercó disimuladamente a la castaña, murmurando de manera que sólo lo escuchase ella.

- Sé amable, con los **dos **–Con esto ultimo seguramente se refería a Martín, quien le miraba algo embobado. Simplemente asintió a la orden recién entregada, haría esfuerzos astronómicos para que así fuese.

O al menos no actuar de manera agresiva con él frente a Fernández.

- Bueno, demos inicio a la reunión

Con lo que no contaba fue que el argentino antes de pasar a la sala se había echado a la boca uno de esos famosos chicles y ahora mismo estaba parecía estar disfrutándolo en grande. Tragó pesado y miró a ambos superiores mientras tragaba pesado. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan weona? Devolvió su mirada algo nerviosa a la boca del rubio, podía ver como el inicio de sus labios comenzaban a tornarse de un color verde fuerte.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, si lo llegaban a ver seguramente el argentino armaría un escándalo y Piñera.. Bueno, Piñera le daría un sermón del porte de la biblia. Tenía que pensar rápido en algo, aunque las ganas de que todos viesen de esa manera a Martín era bastante tentadora.

- Martín ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Mierda, mierda, MIERDA. Podía ver en cámara lenta como el argentino comenzaba a abrir sus labios para responder a la pregunta. Su pulso se aceleró y antes de que el muchacho respondiera cualquier cosa se puso de pie mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños para acaparar la atención. Las miradas recayeron sobre ella algo sorprendidas por su comportamiento.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta Fernández, mirándole con un semblante desaprobatorio.

- No.. Digo sí. –Su mirada se posa en su vecino- Martín, necesito hablar contigo, **urgente.**

No esperó ninguna aprobación por parte de los superiores, simplemente le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño de la misma habitación bajo la mirada sorprendida de ambos.

- Javi…¡Yo sabía que querías estar sola conmigo che! –Hizo el ademán de abrazarle. Puso la palma de su mano en la cara del chico, apartándole sin mayor cuidado.

- No te pasí rollos –Sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecer al notar en la situación sospechosa en la que había quedado. Todo por la culpa de él- Mejor mírate la boca, weon tonto –Sonríe de manera divertida, ahora que le veía bien tenía todos los dientes manchados y la lengua de color verde.

- ¿Qué, qué tengo? –Se mira al espejo. Cuando vio la nueva tonalidad de su boca su rostro fue un poema- ¿Pero qué puta..? –Se mira atónito, acercándose al espejo para verse mejor, escupiendo el chicle a su mano.

La chilena ya no podía aguantar más la risa, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sin duda, el ver ese rostro hacía que el regaño que se llevaría luego valiera la pena.

Cuando el argentino sacó la lengua para ver qué tanto se había manchado no lo pudo soportar, estalló a carcajadas mientras Martín echaba a correr el agua, enjuagándose insistentemente la boca mientras maldecía todo lo maldecible.

Seguramente desde afuera Fernández y Piñera podían escuchar sus carcajadas a la perfección, pero no importaba.

Verle de esa manera era demasiado épico.

- ¿Viste? Te pasa por andar choreando chicles, weon lanza.


End file.
